Behind These Castle Walls
by J and K Forever
Summary: The Crawford's are forcing Kim to marry a guy named Jack Brewer and she doesn't want to get married. What happens when Kim meets Jack? Will she want to spend the rest of her life with him? Will Jack be able to help Kim forget about her troubled past? Join Jack and Kim as they form a family and defeat all their obstacles together.
1. Meet Your Future Husband

**A/N: Hi, guys :) This is my second fanfic and I hope you enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It**

* * *

**~Chapter One~**

* * *

The wealthy Crawford's arranged a marriage for thier fifteen year old daughter, Kim. They had chosen sixteen year old Jack Brewer to be her husband.

"Mom, why do I have to do this?!" Kim yelled from her bedroom.

"Mr. Brewer comes from a wealthy family, too!" her mom screamed, "You have to marry him for the sake of our family's reputation! I'd be so ashamed of you if you married anybody else!"

"But, I've never met this Jack guy and I'm just fifteen years old!" Kim yelled, sticking her head outside her bedroom door, "I don't want to be married to anyone! Just please, leave me alone!"

"Kimberly Anne Crawford! You better get your butt down here right this instant! Jack is coming to meet you right now!" her mom screamed, "And you better have your dress on!"

"In your dreams, mother." Kim snapped, quietly. She had her orange butterfly shirt and blue jeans on. Kim was texting her best friend, Mika while sitting at her computer desk with her feet crossed, laying on the top of it.

Downstairs, there was a knock at the golden door. Mrs. Crawford opened it and welcomed Jack inside.

"Nice mansion you have, Mrs. Crawford." Jack smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Brewer." she replied, "Kim is upstairs in her room. Wait here until I go retrieve her."

"Yes, Ma'am." Jack smiled.

Mrs. Crawford walked up the royal purple carpeted stairs, stomping her feet. She was incredibly mad at her daughter for not being downstairs already.

"Kimberly! You get your dress on!" her mom screamed, "Get it on now!"

"Mom! I dont have it!" Kim yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Where is it?!" her mom exploded, "Your father paid ten thousand dollars for it!"

"It's downstairs in the master kitchen...in the trash bin." Kim replied, nervously.

Mrs. Crawford pinched Kim's ear and pulled her down to the kitchen. The lavender dress was squished deep into the trash. There was glitter laying around the bin on the floor. Kim picked it up. Luckily, nothing too disgusting stained it. The trash bin just had paper in it and at the very bottom of it was a dirty baby diaper belonging to Kim's new baby sister, Grace.

"Put it on!" Mrs. Crawford screamed with her hands on her hips. So, Kim slipped it on and her mother buttoned the back of it shut.

"Mom! I hate this dress!" Kim yelled, "It's really tight and I can't reach the buttons if I want to take it off! I'm going to freak out!"

"Shut up!" her mom hissed, "You're going to wear it and you're going to like it! Don't tell me that your purple stilettos are in the trash bin too?!"

"You must be losing your mind, mom!" Kim screamed, "You never gave me any shoes!"

"Oh. They're in my room." her mom replied, shamefully, "Don't move until I get back."

Mrs. Crawford dashed across the kitchen and frantically got inside the golden elevator. Jack was still standing by the staircase. He casually walked into the kitchen to see a red-faced Kim. His future wife.

"You look beautiful." Jack said.

"Thanks, but it's so tight that I can barely breathe." Kim replied.

"When we get out of here I'll help you take it off." Jack answered.

"No offense, but who the heck are you?" Kim said, timidly.

"Jack Brewer III of the Boston Brewers. My father and mother arranged our wedding. Honestly, I was a little apprehensive. But I feel better now after meeting you, Kim."

"Wedding?! It cannot be today!" Kim shouted, "I don't know you and I don't want to go through with this!"

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, but you'll fall in love with me. I know you will." Jack grinned, "All the girls like me. You should feel very special that you're going to be mine forever."

Kim couldn't believe what he was saying. Jack was being so cocky, but he was attractive. She looked him up and down when his head was turned away.

"I like what I see." Kim whispered very lightly.

Suddenly Jack looked directly into her chocolate, brown eyes. Kim quickly stared at the silver, linolium floor in shame that she got caught.

"I have good hearing." Jack smirked. Kim began awkwardly blowing bubbles with her gum, avoiding eye . Mrs. Crawford ran back into the kitchen heaving out of breath. She wasn't in the best physical shape for a middle aged woman.

"Take off your flats." her mother commanded, handing Kim the shiny stillettos.

"Mom! These are really trampy!" Kim shouted, "I don't want to wear them! You can't even see my shoes under this mess of a dress! Why do I have to wear them?!"

"Put them on, Kimberly, honeybear." her mom grinned, "You just have to do it."

"Grrr...Don't call me that!" Kim screamed, "You know how I hate the name Kimberly! You've always called me Kim! And I'm not wearing them!"

"Spit out that gum." her mom almost cursed, "Kimberly!"

"I'm not done with it!" Kim shouted, throwing her fists around the air.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Brewer." her mom apologized, "Kimberly usually isn't like this."

"It's fine, Mrs. Crawford." Jack replied, "Kim's having a difficult time accepting this."

"Mom, you make me sick." Kim grumbled, "I'm not getting married. I want to go hang out with Mika."

"Well, Mr. Brewer, you'll have to wait until Mr. Crawford gets here." her mom gasped, ignoring her daughter's complaints, "Kimberly wears me out sometimes. Her father will make her put the shoes on."

"Shut up!" Kim cried, teardrops were forming in her eyes because, her dad would be home soon and he scared her.

"Kim, you're very rude to your mother." Jack said, "Put your shoes on and spit your gum out so we can go."

She stared at the floor again, her face feeling extremely hot. After a pause, she spit her gum into the trash bin and slipped off her blue flats in exchange for purple stillettos.

"I just want to get out of here." Kim replied, her voice trembling.

"Your carriage awaits you, princess." Jack smiled. He reached for her hand and she gladly wrapped her fingers around his hand as they walked outside to his green Ferrrari. Jack opened the passenger door for Kim and she got inside. Then he walked around the front of the car and got inside the driver's seat.

"Thanks, Jack." Kim smiled.

"For what, my love?" Jack answered.

"For...the pep talk. I wasn't planning on listening to my mother. You saved me a beating." Kim replied, hesitantly.

Jack stuck the key in the ignition and responded, "Your father beats you?"

"Y...yes." Kim said. She tried not to cry, but the tears streamed from her flushed cheeks.

"That's horrible." Jack replied, "You're safe with me." He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and Kim flinched. "I'd never do that to you, sweetheart."

"Thanks." Kim sniffled, wiping her eyes, "That's part of the reason I didn't want to get married. I thought mother and father were going to make me marry a mean, older man."

"Kim, I'll treat you right." Jack said softly.

She looked directly into his stunning, hazel eyes and smiled, "You're really nice, Jack."

Jack lightly kissed her damp cheek and Kim blushed.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Have a Romantic Date

**A/N: Thank you all for the awesome reviews! Reading them puts a smile on my face :) You guys are seriously amazing! ****Enjoy :D**

* * *

**~Chapter Two~**

* * *

Jack turned the key, starting the smooth-sounding engine of his Ferarri. Kim fiddled nervously with the black, leather seatbelt. Noticing her having a difficult time, Jack reached across her body, in attempt to help her.

"No, thank you." Kim squealed as his tan, warm skin touched her shoulder, "I...I got it."

"Are you sure, darling?" Jack asked, leaning back into his seat comfortably.

"Yes..." she replied, finally managing to buckle herself in. Kim wiped her sweaty palms on her silky, long dress.

"Are you scared?" he said while shifting the car into drive and backing out of the freshly, paved driveway, "You seem tense."

"N...no. Kim Crawford isn't afraid of anything." she lied.

"There's nothing to worry about." Jack answered, "I'm taking you to the Cerise Noire Palais for dinner. And I'll buy you whatever you want to eat."

Kim exhaled a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry, Jack. This is my first time being alone with...a boy and I'm just so nervous about this whole arranged marriage thing. But that sounds nice, thanks. I've never been there before."

"You don't have to apologize, sweetheart." Jack replied, gently putting the break on for a red-traffic light, "I understand how you're feeling about the marriage thing. Just relax and don't think about it. I'll take good care of you."

"Thank you. You're words are comforting." Kim blushed. He had his right hand resting on her knee. If she had felt disturbed by this, Kim would've smacked his hand, but she didn't. Kim liked his warm hand on her knee. It made her feel safe.

The traffic light turned green and he pressed the gas pedal down. His hand was still on her knee, so Kim cautiously placed her hand on top of his and lightly squeezed his fingers. And then, Jack squeezed her knee. She was smiling and looked at him. Jack had his eyes on the road and an adorable grin on his face.

She had never felt this way before. Her heart was pounding and no matter who many times she dried the palm of her hands, the sweat wouldn't stop forming. Kim was definitely attracted to Jack.

He parked the Ferrari under a large, walnut tree on the left side of the fancy restaurant. And then, Jack got out of the driver's seat and walked around the nose of the green car and opened Kim's door.

"Turn around so I can unbutton your dress." Jack said. After Kim got the seatbelt off of her, she turned her back to him and he unbuttoned all ten of the dark blue buttons going down the center of her back. Kim exhaled a deep breath. It felt like she had been unraveled out of a cacoon.

"Whoa, I'm beginning to think that your mother is crazy." Jack replied, "This dress is way too small for you."

"My father picked it out for me last week and he doesn't know what size I am. Mother should've done the shopping, but once she realized it was too little, she didn't care because he had paid a large sum for it. My mom is a materialistic lunatic." Kim explained, scooting the dress down her legs, "I never get to choose anything. Everyone does everything for me and I get tired of it."

"Well, from now on you get to make your own choices." Jack smiled, holding his hand out to her. Kim smiled and placed her hand in his palm. Jack slowly kissed her hand before helping her out of the Ferrari. He tossed her dress in the trunk.

"Jack, I can't go in there dressed in a butterfly shirt and blue jeans!" Kim gasped, "All the customers are wearing fancy clothes. I won't fit in."

"You're my beautiful, little, butterfly." Jack smirked, pulling her close to his chest and kissing her jaw, "Don't pay attention to those people." Kim smiled at the nice sensation of his soft lips touching the sensitive part of her skin.

Jack and Kim ventured inside the Cerise Noire Palais and a waitor placed them at a dark, cherrywood booth next to a tinted window. The lights were dim and romantic. Jack lit the long, red candle in the center of the table with his lighter.

"It's so nice in here." Kim smiled, "It's not what I expected. Everyone is talking low and just about everything in here is a deep red color."

"This place wouldn't be complete without you, sweetheart." Jack grinned, seductively.

"Jack, you're making me blush again." Kim smiled.

The waitor returned with lemon water.

"Are you ready to order, sweetie?" Jack asked.

"Uh...I have to look in the menu real quick." Kim replied, nervously flipping through the pages of the book in front of her.

"I'll have the portobello mushroom sandwich." Jack told the waitor.

"Uh...uh...Jack can you help me?" Kim asked, frantically, "I can't pronounce these foods."

"Of course, babydoll." Jack replied, opening his menu. Which category are you interested in? There's sandwiches, soups..."

"Sir, I'll just have what he's having." Kim told the waitor.

"Alright, madame." the waitor said, angrily and walking away hastily.

Jack stood up and cruised over to her side of the booth. He scooted in next to Kim.

"Darling, you got to relax more." Jack said softly. He placed his hand on her shoulder. This time she didn't flinch.

"I'm sorry..." Kim frowned, "The waitor was getting mad at me and he...he reminded me of my father.

"I won't let no one hurt you." Jack answered, tucking a strand of Kim's blonde hair out of her face, "And you don't have to apologize. How bad does he beat you? I'm going to have to have a talk with Mr. Crawford."

Kim started crying as the memories of her father striking her flashed in front of her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, darling angel." Jack whispered into her ear. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her lovingly. Kim placed her face in the crook of Jack's neck and put her trembling arms around his strong shoulders.

Kim raised her head up and looked into Jack's warm, caring eyes. "I...I'm sorry. Jack, I shouldn't be sad right now. I'm really sor..."

But before she could finish her unnecessary apology, Jack placed his finger on her lips. Kim became quiet as silent tears trailed down her cheeks. Jack was looking directly into Kim's beautiful, chocolate-brown eyes, inching his face closer and closer to hers. And then, Jack tenderly kissed her slightly parted lips. Kim placed her hand around Jack's neck and leaned in closer to him allowing their lips to move in perfect rhythm against each other.

This was Kim's first kiss ever and the best kiss she could ever ask for. When Jack was near, there was nothing to fear.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. The Marriage Proposal

**A/N: Thank you all for the awesome reviews! I'm amazed! Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It**

* * *

**~Chapter Three~**

* * *

"Jack...that was magical." Kim whispered. Her wet tears were glistening in the warm, candle-light as Jack slowly pulled his lips away.  
"Now I know that you're the one for me." Jack smiled, "I found your kiss enchanting."

"I...I love you." Kim replied, timidly, "I never thought that I could tell anyone that I loved them. You're the first person to say that to me."

"I love you, too." Jack answered, softly. He leaned toward Kim and kissed her cheek.

The waitor returned with their portobello mushroom sandwhiches and sat the silver platter in the center of the dark, cherrywood table. Then he hurried off into the romantic, dim shadows of the restaurant.

"Wow, it looks so good!" Kim commented, happily. She aggressively reached for it and took a huge bite of it. A few mushrooms squished out from between the wheat buns.

"Sweetie, you must be really hungry." Jack laughed, taking a sip of ice, cold lemon-water. Then he picked up one of the fat mushrooms and waved it in front of Kim's mouth. Her eyes opened wide in surprise. No one had ever hand fed her before, especially since she was a teenager now. Kim kind of felt embarrassed.

"Ah...you can have that if you want it." Kim replied, awkwardly.

"I want you to have it. I insist." Jack smirked.

"I...I...I don't know what to say?" Kim fumbled over what words to say.

"Why won't you let me feed you?" Jack asked, placing the mushroom back on her plate.

"Honey, I'm not a baby." Kim blushed. She had no idea how to be romantic. Kim didn't know that he was trying to be sweet. She was too young to know this kind of stuff and her parents had sheltered her from the rest of the world her entire life.

"It's alright, darling." Jack smiled, sincerely. He had tons of patience. He considered patience a virtue. And he valued his character and integrity. Jack learned all these things from studying karate his whole life.

Thirty minutes later...

"Are you done, darling?" Jack asked.

"Yes, thank you for this meal and that wonderful kiss." Kim blushed.

Jack paid the lady at the door for the price of their dinner and they walked outside into the bright sunshine. They got in his Ferrari and he drove Kim to his parent's mansion.

"I'm actually really nervous to meet your parents." Kim confessed.

"You don't have to. They already know you. Your mother talks about you all the time." Jack replied with both of his hands on the driving wheel as they cruised down the long, curvy road.  
"Then why must you take me there?" Kim asked, staring out the passenger side window. There were tall bushy trees lined up alongside the road. The cool breeze blowing against her face felt relaxing.

"It's all apart of the ceremony." he smiled, "Just stick with me and you'll be fine."

"...Okay." Kim replied, quietly.

Jack pulled up into his parent's driveway. It was a mile long leading into the woods. He quickly retrieved her dress from the trunk and helped Kim slip it on. Then he held her hand as they walked up the stone steps.

"Jackson, we're so glad to see you!" Mrs. Brewer grinned, opening the massive door.

"Hi, mother." he replied, politely.

Kim's skinny, stiletto heel got stuck in a crack as they were walking inside and she was about fall flat on her face until Jack used his ninja-quick reflexs to catch her.

"What an entrance you made, Kimberly!" Jack's dad laughed.

Poor Kim was incredibly embarrassed at all the attention she was receiving. Not only was Jack's parents there, so was Kim's parents, Jack's twin sister, and his three friends.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Jack asked, concerned.

"Yeah." Kim fake smiled. She didn't tell him, but when she almost fell, her ankle got twisted and she was in a little pain.

"Those are my parents: Jack Brewer II and Christine Brewer. This is my sister, Lindsey." Jack announced, "And those are my best friends from school: Jerry Martinez, Milton Krupnik, and Eddie Jones."

"Nice to meet all of you." Kim smiled. Everybody took the time to shake Kim's hand, except for Lindsey. The whole time Kim was there, Lindsey had a sour look plastered on her face. 'What's wrong with her?' Kim thought silently to herself.

Suddenly, the parents' pulled out there cameras and Jack got down on one knee in front of Kim. He held her hand with one hand and revealed a large, diamond ring with his other hand. Kim began blushing again.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford, will you be my wife?" Jack asked.

"You're saying it wrong, son!" his dad yelled, "Don't ask the girl! Just claim her."

Kim noticed that Jack was embarrassed now. Jack cleared his throat.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford, I...I claim you as my wife." he said. Jack really didn't want to say it, but it was apart of the family tradition. Next, he stood up and gently slid the ring on her slender finger.

"It's beautiful." Kim smiled, radiantly.

"We have to kiss now." Jack whispered.

"Oh! Sorry..." she replied, quickly. Kim leaned in with her lips puckered when her father screamed. It scared her so much that she cringed in fear.

"Kimberly?! You didn't practice the ceremony, did you?!" Mr. Crawford roared, running up to her, "It's the man who leads the kiss and you follow him! This is an important moment in your life and you've screwed it up already! "

Suddenly, fire burned in her eyes as Kim screamed, "I don't follow no man!"

"This is outrageous!" her dad yelled, raising his arm to slap her. But Jack jumped in front of her before Mr. Crawford's hand hit her.

"Sir, you're being outrageous!" Jack hollered, "You will NOT touch my fiancée!"

"She's my daughter." snarled, "And I will punish her when I feel like it."

"Kim is mine now." Jack replied, angrily.

"Bruce, let the ceremony commence." Mrs. Crawford begged, "We already missed the moment they should've kissed, but that doesn't mean we should give up."

"Fine." Kim's dad snarled, taking a few steps back. The mothers got their cameras ready.

Jack leaned toward Kim and firmly kissed her trembling lips. Then the cameras starting flashing as Mrs. Crawford and Mrs. Brewer snapped some pictures. Secretly, Jerry pulled out his smart phone and snapped a quick pic of them kissing also.

"Why did you do that?" Eddie asked.

"You didn't see anything." Jerry whispered, sliding his phone back into his jeans' pocket.

"Send me a copy." Milton said, quietly into Jerry's ear.

"Absolutely, man." Jerry replied.

"Don't be scared, sweetheart." Jack smiled, placing his warm hands on her cheeks and lightly kissed her between the eyebrows, "I'll keep you safe."

"I want to leave, Jack." Kim answered.

"Okay, sweetheart." he replied, holding her hand. Jack found his mother and told her he had to leave. Mrs. Brewer kissed her son's cheek before saying, "Bye, baby boy."

As soon as they were outside Kim immediately tried to rip her dress off of her. She wanted to destroy it because, her father had bought it and it was cutting off her air flow.

"Darling angel, let me help you." Jack said, getting behind her and unbuttoning the tight dress. He tossed it back in the trunk.

"Jack, I'm so mad!" Kim growled, "I messed everything up! I didn't get dressed and I didn't practice for the ceremony!"

"It's okay. It's okay." Jack replied, calmly. He put his arms around her and hugged her lovingly. "It's not the end of the world. When it comes down to it, that ceremony was made by people. And man-made things never last. What we have is special. The love we share is forever."

"Jack, you're so intelligent." Kim smiled, hugging him back.

"Now let's get out of here before your dad comes looking for you." Jack said, opening the car door for her.

"Where are we going?" she asked, happily.

"My home." he replied. Then he shut the door and jogged around the front of the Ferrari to get inside the driver's seat.

"You already live on your own?!" Kim was surprised.

"Yeah, it's a nice place." Jack grinned, putting his leather seatbelt on, "It's not far from here. I'll give you the grand tour. "

"I can't wait until I get to see it!" Kim smiled.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	4. The Perfect Private Wedding

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! They're so nice and sweet! I greatly appreciate all of them. You guys are so amazing:) Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It**

* * *

**~Chapter Four~**

* * *

Jack's home was located far in the woods, surrounded by tall pine trees and mulberry bushes. He lived in an enormous castle with a fancy swimming poole in the backyard. His parents are very wealthy. Far more wealthy than the Crawford's. That's why it was urgent for their only daughter to marry Jack. Well now they have a second daughter too. Grace is one years old.

"Wow, you live in a castle?!" Kim smiled.

"Yep, I just moved in last month." Jack replied. He turned the Ferarri off.

"It looks just like out of a fairytale." she gasped in awe.

"Angel, now you live here too." he answered, kissing her cheek.

They walked up the coblestone pathway leading to a short, granite bridge. Kim's purple stilettos were clacking loud against the stone as she stepped and she hated that sound. And then, they made it to the silver porch.

"When's the wedding?" Kim asked, her sweet voice echoed throughout the large, spacious living room.

"Right now." Jack grinned, "It's family tradition to have a private wedding."

"Oh, good." Kim answered, "If I see another person trying to take a picture of me, I'm going snap!"

"The only person here is my butler and the minister." Jack said. He held her hand and led her through the equally spacious dining room and the grand-master kitchen. At the far right corner of the kitchen behind the pure-gold stove and pearl-white refrigerator was some sliding doors with ruby-colored handles. Jack opened the sliding doors for Kim and walked her over the dark, oak-wood deck, down more pink granite stairs, and took a left turn over the emerald green grass. There before Kim's eyes was a huge swimming poole with white and pink flowers around it and a minister standing beside it.

Jack and Kim stood facing each other in front of the minister. The Jack held both of her hands in his hands.

"Mr. Jackson Brewer III, do you take Kimberly Anne Crawford to be your lovely wife?" asked the minister.

"I do." Jack smiled, looking into Kim's pretty, brown eyes.

"And do you, Miss Kimberly Anne Crawford, take Jackson Brewer III to be your husband?"

"I do." Kim smiled, radiantly. As she stared deep into Jack's warm, hazel eyes, Kim felt like she could see right into his soul.

"You may kiss the bride." the minister announced.

Jack leaned in close to her face and gently kissed Kim's lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. The minister coughed, indicating he wanted his money for his service, but Jack and Kim didn't stop kissing for another thirty seconds. Then, Jack handed the man $1500.00 and the minister quickly left.

"This was absolutely amazing." Kim smiled, "I didn't expect my wedding to be this beautiful."

"And I had no idea that my wife would be so amazingly beautiful sweet and innocent." Jack replied, kissing her lips again.

"I...I can't hardly believe this." Kim answered, "It's like a dream. I get to live in a castle with my prince charming."

"That reminds me, sweetheart, I didn't get to show you the upstairs." Jack smirked, "Come with me."

They held hands while they walked through the rooms again. In the living room was a pure-sliver spiral staircase and across from that was a diamond encrusted piano. The living room had a two, white leather couches adjacent to each other, one white leather recliner, and a white leather loveseat across the room against the area behind the spiral staircase. There was a fifty inch wide screen TV on the wall and some exotic potted plants in the corner of the wall near the piano.

"Up here we have five bedrooms, four bathrooms, and a personal karate studio." Jack explained, "And in the basement we have a home movie theatre and some vintage guitars."

"That's incredible." Kim said, "Did you say karate?! I'm a black belt."

"Wow, my parents certainly know how to pick out the perfect lady." Jack grinned, "I'm a black belt also. There's very few black belt holders in this town and none of them are female. I never thought that I'd ever meet a girl like that and now I'm married to one. This is so cool! We can spar together and stuff."

"We sure can, hubby." Kim winked, flirtatiously.

"What's that?"

"Oh I thought it was a cute way to say husband."

"Ha-ha, I like it." Jack chuckled.

The door bell starting ringing and the butler answered it. Jack and Kim went back down the spiral staircase to see who was there.

"Hi, dear brother." Lindsey chimed, happily. She hugged Jack and he embraced her love.

"Hi, Lindsey." Kim smiled, "It's nice to be apart of the family now. I never got the chance to shake your hand."

"I don't do that." Lindsey grinned, snobbishly.

"Oh. Well I give my new sister-in-law a hug." Kim replied, opening her arms up. Lindsey hugged her, but it wasn't a nice hug and Kim could sense it. Lindsey barely hugged her back and Kim could've sworn that she heard Lindsey snort quietly.

"Is she your wife yet?" Lindsey asked, sweetly. She placed her arm around Jack's shoulder.

"We just were married." he smiled, "It was wonderful. Did you know my darling angel is a black belt?" Jack placed his hand lovingly on Kim's cheek.

"Why no way!" Lindsey replied sarcastically, "She doesn't look nothing like a black belt?"

Suddenly irritated, Kim rolled her eyes and crossed her arms stiffly over her chest. This fairytale was too good to be true. There's always a wicked witch hanging around making things crappy.

"I'll go get the mini sandwiches from the fridge so we can have a snack." Jack said, heading for the kitchen.

"You see that, Kimberly?" Lindsey snarled, "My brother is polite. He deserves the best and you better treat him right."

"The name's Kim and I know all about Jack's wonderful personality." Kim snapped, "I don't need you giving me any advice."

"Oh, it's not advice. It's an order." Lindsey replied, hatefully, "I seen how unprepared you were at the ceremony and he deserves a better wife than you. No offense, sugar lump, but look at you. You're dress like a kid. Jack doesn't need a kid. He needs a wife."

"There's nothing wrong with wearing butterflies." Kim growled, "If you ask me, Lindy Lu, you're sense of style is a bit drab."

"I only wear solid colors and this mint green shirt is highly sophisticated. Oh, and never call me Lindy ever again." Lindsey snarled. She walked right up into Kim's personal space and stared her in the eyes menacingly.

"You seriously need a mint, or some breath spray." Kim crinkled up her nose. She waved her hand in front of her face, trying to blow away the disgusting onion smell hitting her as Lindsey talked.

Jack returned with a platter of mini sandwiches and some iced tea. He sat it down on the coffee table parallel to the white, leather couch.

"You need to get that butler working harder, Jack." Lindsey complained, "You shouldn't have to retrieve food without some assistance. I make my butler do everything at my mansion. He even brushes my teeth and wipes my..."

"Stop! We don't need to know where your butler wipes you." Kim yelled. Lindsey glared at her.

"What brings you over here? Kim and I are newly wed and we have plans."

"What kind of plans, Jack?!" Lindsey asked in shock, "Don't tell me you're going to..."

"Do what?" Jack demanded, puzzled.

"Oh, nothing. Um...I just wanted to say hi since you didn't stick around the main ceremony that long." Lindsey responded.

"Okay, it was oh so nice meeting you, Lindy." Kim smirked, "Talk to you later,_ sister_." Kim practically spit at the word sister.

"Yes, we'll have another visit sometime soon. Just not right now." Jack added, "I love you, sis." He hugged Lindsey tight and she embraced him.

When the 'wicked witch' was gone, Kim softly kissed Jack's lips and he placed his hand on her blonde head as he kissed her back.

"What plans do you have in mind, hubby?"

"Our honeymoon." Jack grinned, "Pack your bags, sweetie. We're flying out of here."

Kim was incredibly excited. She had no idea where Jack was taking her on their honeymoon, but she knew it was going to be somewhere fun. She placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. The sensation of his steady heartbeat made her feel so safe and secure. After all her crappy childhood years living with her parents, Kim was finally happy.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	5. The Best Honeymoon Destination

**A/N: Once again, a huge THANKS to all my reviewers! And thank you all ****for following and favoriting it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It**

* * *

**~Chapter 5~**

* * *

When the plane landed, Jack tied a blindfold over Kim's eyes because he wanted the honeymoon destination to be a surprise to her. Kim knew it was somewhere near a mass of water since Jack had convinced her to wear her swim suit under her yellow hoodie and jean shorts. She was smiling as he guided her down the aisle and out the stair steps of the plane.

"Jack, don't you let me fall." Kim laughed as she stepped down the tall incline.

"I've got you, sweetheart." Jack replied, walking behind her with his strong arms attached to her armpits.

"How much farther do we have to go?" Kim asked, finally her feet were touching the ground.

"Just a few more minutes." Jack grinned, opening the door to a black limousine.

**Ten minutes later...**

The limousine rolled to a slow stop and Jack helped Kim get out of the door. Then, he untied her blindfold to reveal a beautiful, private beach.

"Anthony, take our things to the Hilltop hotel." Jack leaned his head in the window and instructed his personal assistant.

"Yes, Sir." Anthony replied.

Kim was so happy as she turned her head in all directions, surveying the peaceful landscape. "Where are we Jack?"

He held Kim's hand and smiled, "Spectacular Australia!"

They walked until their feet touched the warm, white sand. Jack briefly let go of her hand so he could remove his royal blue, shirt and jeans and socks and shoes. Kim stared at him in amazement. She had never been allowed to look at a guy shirtless and Jack was absolutely attractive. She couldn't help herself. Kim had to touch his rock-hard abs.

"Jack, you're really hot." Kim said, rubbing her hand over his torso.

"I want to see you in your bikini." Jack smirked, tugging at her hoodie sleeve.

Kim's eyes ventured up to his face and he could see her blushing much more than usual. Then, she slid her top off and pulled down her shorts, exposing her red bikini and well-toned, feminine body. Jack's hands traveled over her stomach, creating that instant butterfly fluttering sensation in her belly.

"You look amazing, darling." he replied, gently kissing her rosy, pink cheek. "Let's get in the water. I have another surprise for you."

"Okay." Kim grinned, biting her lower lip, trying to control her excitement. She laughed as the warm, crystal-blue water splashed against her body while holding Jack's hand. He had waded in the water ahead of her.

"Let's go further." he smiled, lightly pulling Kim's hand.

"I don't want to, Jack. We're already far from the shore." she replied, nervously.

"You'll be alright, baby doll. You're safe with me" Jack answered, sweetly. Kim exhaled a deep breath and followed him deeper into the water.

"Wow, look at that boat." Kim replied, "It's coming awfully close to us."

"That's our ride." Jack said.

The huge, white boat pulled up directly in front of them. Jack nodded his head, indicating it's safe to get inside it when Kim stared at him unsure of whether or not to climb the ladder. She placed her hands on the golden ladder rails and latched on to the boat, carefully climbing the wet bars. Then, Jack followed behind her, enjoying the view of her backside. He had the urge to playfully smack her hips, but he refrained from doing it because, he thought it might upset her. It had just been two days since he met Kim and he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"What's the surprise?" Kim smiled, hugging Jack's upper arm.

"We're going snorkeling, baby." Jack grinned, kissing her forehead.

They put their goggles on and jumped into the crystal-blue water, side by side. And then, they swam down to the bottom near the coral reef. Kim was amazed at the beauty of everything. There was several sea turtles, a clown fish, a large school of silver fish, and a blue fish with big lips swimming around.

After a couple minutes, Jack and Kim had to swim back to the surface for oxygen.

"Jack this is so amazing!" Kim smiled, swimming closer to him. Her lips were damp and Jack couldn't resist kissing them. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his body with his head tilted to the side and slowly kissed her.

"I love you." Jack whispered into her ear.

I love you, too." Kim grinned, smooching his cheek.

Suddenly, a sea turtle swam up to Kim and took a bite of her red bikini.

"Maybe we'll get to see a shark." Jack replied.

"JACK! My swim suit!" Kim panicked, "The bottom piece came off!"

"I didn't touch it." he replied, holding his hands up in the air.

"I'm naked!" Kim yelled, her face turning red.

"I'll swim under and see if I can find it." Jack reassured her.

"No, you'll see me naked!" Kim shouted.

"That shouldn't matter, sweetheart." Jack answered, softly, "I'm your husband."

"Please, just get me a towel or something." Kim asked, "I can't get out of the water now."

"There's no one here except me and my personal assistant. Just climb up the ladder fast." Jack said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I can't do it, Jack." Kim growled.

"Francis, find a towel and throw it down here." Jack ordered his personal assistant.

"There's no towels on the boat." Francis giggled, "Tell the lady that I won't look."

"Kim, sweetie, I don't know what else to do." Jack said, gently, "Francis will keep his eyes shut until you put your clothes back on. And if it'll make you feel better, I promise to keep my eyes shut too. I won't open them until you tell me to. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're beautiful, remember?"

"Jack...I don't feel comfortable..." Kim hesitated, "Okay, but keep them shut tight." She replied, furiously.

"I will, darling." he answered, sincerely. Jack closed his eyes and covered them with his hands. Then, Kim quickly climbed up the ladder naked and ran to the back of the boat where her shorts were laying. He didn't even sneak a peek at her as much as he wanted to see her nude. Jack did as he had promised.

"You can look now!" Kim shouted, so that he could hear her from the boat. Jack climbed up the ladder next.

"I'll buy you another swimsuit, honey." he replied, hugging her in his arms.

"Thanks, baby." Kim smiled, laying her head on his chest, "But that doesn't matter to me. I'm glad this didn't happen with tons of tourists around."

"Now that'd be really embarrassing." Jack replied, "...I'd do anything for you."

"You're such a great person." Kim pulled away from their hug and smiled at him.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Sarah Mia- the setting takes place in the present and Jack & Kim have wealthy families with high expectations.**


	6. Conquering Fear Together

**A/N: Thanks for all the incredible reviews :) Enjoy :D**

**Warning: I consider this chapter kind of rated M, but there is nothing too descriptive. **

**I couldn't decide whether to rate this chapter T or M. I try to base my ratings on current PG13 movies, but to be safe, I rated this chapter M.**

* * *

**~Chapter 6~**

* * *

Jack and Kim had finally made it back home to California yesterday evening and they were super tired. They brushed their teeth in the same bathroom, despite having four bathrooms in the entire castle, and quickly went to bed for a deep, long sleep until morning.

The sun was shining in the window above their king sized bed, hitting Kim directly in the face. She tossed and turned trying to alleviate the bright, yellow light from under her eyelids to no avail. So, she sat up, opening her eyes slightly.

"Honey, what time is it?" Kim asked, groggily. She was reaching for his side of the bed, but her hand wasn't touching any warmth. All she could feel was the semi-cold sheets. Her heart began racing at the thought of where in the heck was Jack. "Honey?!" Kim shouted, "Are you here?!" There was no answer.

Kim quickly pulled the blue-grey blankets off of her lower body and immediately the morning chilliness froze her bare skin. Suddenly panic set in as she stared down at her own nakedness. "Where are my panties?!" Kim blushed, covering up fast. She didn't like seeing herself naked. It was embarrassing and it was strange because, she never slept without her undergarments on.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Jack smiled, walking into the bedroom and sitting down next to her on the opposite side of the mattress. "I'm sorry if I startled you. I usually get up before dawn and spar in the dojo before breakfast."

"Jack. What did you do last night?" Kim asked.

"We were tired, honey. Remember? We passed out in bed." Jack replied, scooting closer to her and cuddling her.

"That's not all you do." she growled, refusing to cuddle with him.

"No, that's pretty much it." Jack said, confused. He pulled away from her a few inches. "What's the matter, babydoll?"

"I never sleep naked! Why aren't my panties on?!" Kim yelled.

"I didn't do anything!" Jack exclaimed, innocently, "I would never do such a thing without your permission." He really didn't do anything. Kim had taken her undergarments off in her sleep unconsciously. She had no idea that she did that.

"Then it must've been your butler, or one of your personal assistants!" Kim squealed, hugging herself insecurely, "Jack, someone raped me."

"No one is here at night, except me and I never touched you." Jack spoke calmly, rubbing the back of her neck under her blonde hair.

"I'm sorry." Kim replied, untangling her arms from her knees and scooting closer to Jack. She reached over and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"You're fine, darling. If it will make you feel better, I can take you to a doctor and he'll tell you that you weren't messed with." Jack answered, kissing the top of her head and gently hugging her. Kim released him and stared into his eyes with shock.

"I don't want no doctor inspecting me down there." Kim scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"Why are you so ashamed to be naked?" Jack asked. His hazel eyes seemed to pierce right through her. "How do you take showers?"

"I...wear my swimsuit in the tub." Kim replied in a whisper. She was beginning to feel more and more embarrassed just talking about it. Kim didn't want to feel this way, but she did and she knew that it wasn't natural for a fifteen year-old girl to be ashamed to see herself naked. "Now I don't have one...Jack, please, don't refuse to buy me another bikini until I get over my fear." Kim sounded so pitiful when she spoke to him.

"Ha-ha, I'm not a monster." Jack chuckled. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'll go buy you a bikini right now." he added, sincerely, "Do you want another red one, or would you like a different color? Maybe some sequins on it too?"

"I want a green bikini this time." Kim smiled, "The same color as your Ferrari."

"You got it, babe." Jack grinned, kissing her lips, "Now what do you want for breakfast?"

"Just some scrambled eggs and an orange, honey." Kim answered, sweetly.

"Okay, I'll let you get dressed." Jack kissed her lips again, "Remember, you're beautiful from head to toe."

Kim blushed heavily.

**...**

After breakfast Jack was on his laptop computer, online-shopping for a bikini for Kim since her old swim suit had been stolen by a sea turtle while they were on their honeymoon.

"Please don't spend too much money on me." Kim said, joining him on the white leather couch, "I'll take that plain green one for eighty dollars." She was pointing at the screen. Jack had found one hundred green swimsuits ranging from seventy-five dollars to five thousand dollars.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, "I like this one over here." He pointed to a strapless top with a green thong bottom for two hundred dollars.

"Jack! That's too revealing." Kim giggled, "I can't see myself wearing that. People would think that I was desperate."

"It's perfect for the bedroom." Jack smirked, "I'll buy both of them for you."

"What are you hinting at?" she blushed.

"Oh, you know what I want." he replied in a low tone. Then his eyes met hers, trying to read what Kim was thinking. "But not until you're ready, darling."

"I'm ready now." Kim stated confidently. He couldn't believe his ears. The girl who was too embarrassed to see herself naked wanted to make love.

"You do realize you'll be naked?" Jack asked.

"It's time I get over my fear." Kim smiled, squeezing his knee, "And I can't think of anybody else in this world that I would want to help me other than you."

Jack quickly shut off his computer and placed it on the coffee table. Kim was about to laugh at how fast he was moving. He certainly was eager to get down to business soon. He gently grasped her hand and led her upstairs to their bedroom.

Honestly, deep down inside, Kim was sort of nervous. This would be her first time doing this. She didn't have the slightest clue what to expect. Kim stood awkwardly beside the bed, her palms becoming sweaty. Her brown eyes widened at the sight of Jack removing his shirt, jeans, and boxers. He was completely nude and it really didn't bother Kim as much as she thought it would. His body was well-toned and tan.

"I'm sorry, babydoll." Jack broke the silence, "I'm rushing too much, aren't I?"

"N...No. You're fine. You're gorgeous." Kim replied, timidly. She could feel her cheeks heating up quick. And then, she removed her shirt and jeans. But, taking off her underwear was becoming a haunting task. Kim thought she could do it, but now she was very nervous.

"I don't think you're ready." Jack said softly, "You're shaking." He picked his boxers up off the floor and put them back on.

"I'm okay." Kim replied, crawling into bed. Sitting back down once he had his boxers on, Jack placed his arm over her shoulder. His intense body heat sent chills down her spine and Kim shivered. Jack wrapped the blanket around her and hugged her.

"Do you want to do something else, sweetie?" he asked.

"No, hun." Kim answered. Under the blanket, she managed to unsnap her bra. "I want to do this." she smiled. Kim pulled the blanket over her head and Jack scooted down under it with her. He placed his hands on both sides of her hips and lightly pushed her under him.

"You just tell me when and I'll stop." Jack reassured her.

"Okay, baby." Kim blushed uncontrollably as she kissed his neck.

**...**

Jack and Kim are laying on top the bed sheets covered in sweat and panting heavily. They had just finished making love to each other for the first time ever and they were extremely tired. Kim really didn't have a clue what to do, except lay there and let Jack go crazy on top of her.

"Where did you learn those moves?" Kim asked.

"I don't know? I just listened to my body." Jack smirked, positioning himself on his side with his arm under his head.

"Well that was amazing!" Kim smiled, "I'm sorry that I screamed...a lot."

"It's okay, darling." Jack replied, "It always hurts your first time."

They cuddled together for a long time.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	7. The Big Announcement

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! They're so nice and swe****et! I really appreciate all of them. You guys are so amazing:) Enjoy :D**

* * *

**~Chapter Seven~ **

* * *

**One Month Later...**

* * *

"So...do you think it worked? Am I pregnant now?" Kim asked.

"It probably did, but we won't know for sure until you take a pregnancy test." Jack answered, "I already some strips downstairs in the bathroom counter."

"Strips?" Kim gulped, "How do I use a strip?"

"You just pee on it." he replied, getting up and slipping his black boxers on, "By the way, I'm proud of you for conquering your fear, Kimmy." He patted her upper thigh. Kim was proud of herself too. She was laying in bed completely nude and she didn't care. She had never dared look at herself naked before, but now she observed every inch and every crevice of her body.

Jack went downstairs and retrieved a pregnancy strip. Kim watched him leave, focusing on his firm butt. She smiled at the memory of seeing Jack naked.

He returned quickly and handed her the strip. Kim walked into the bathroom across the hall and squatted on the toilet.

"What's it say?" Jack asked. He was standing in the doorway, very eager to find out. He was ready to be a father and he really wanted a baby.

"It has a plus sign on it." Kim smiled.

"That means you're pregnant!" Jack cheered, running into the bathroom and hugging Kim.

"But Jack...What about school? Summer is coming to an end soon and I can't be a mother. I'm entering ninth grade this year and you'll be in the tenth grade. How are we going to take care of a baby?" Kim asked, concerned.

"Sweetheart, I already graduated last year. I was considered a genius at age three and my parents put me through school early. I can take care of our baby while you're at school, or you can do online school and stay home. It's your choice, Kimmy."

"Wow! That's incredible, Jack." Kim smiled, "And since when do you call me that? No one has ever called me Kimmy before."

"I thought it sounded cute." he grinned, "Is that okay?"

"Absolutely, but you're the only person allowed to call me Kimmy." she blushed. Jack cradled her face in his hands and gently kissed her soft lips. And then, he touched Kim's left breast, sending electrifying waves of excitement flowing through her body, causing her to deepen the kiss.

"We have to call our family and friends and make the announcement." Jack said, joyfully.

Mr. and Mrs. Brewer, Mr. and Mrs. Crawford, baby Grace, Mika, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Lindsey were all invited to Jack and Kim's castle today. Even Jack's butler Frank was there to hear the news. Jack made sure there were refreshments on the dining room table and had Frank walk around with a silver platter of tiny sandwiches and tiny cheese chunks for all the guests. Uncle Rudy and cousin Sam were coming over too. Rudy was Kim's mother's younger brother and Sam was Rudy's adopted kid son. It was a full house.

"I have an important announcement to make." Kim said, standing next to the spiral stair case. Rudy and Sam were seated at the diamond encrusted piano, the parents were on the couch, Grace was in Mrs. Crawford's arms, Mika and Jerry shared the loveseat, Milton and Eddie were on the arm rests of the loveseat, Lindsey was in the dining room sitting at the table by herself, Frank was by the door, and Jack was next to Kim. All eyes were on Kim.

"Well, what is it?" Mr. Crawford asked impatiently, "You better be pregnant or something, or I'll be mad for missing the horse race today."

"I'm pregnant." Kim replied, sourly because, her rude father ruined her happiness. The mothers and Rudy began crying tears of joy. Mr. Brewer patted his son's back approvingly. The teens Mika, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton were wide eyed in shock, except for Lindsey. She had an angry scowl on her face.

"Well, that's good news." Mr. Crawford smiled. He stood up and shook Jack's hand and then Kim's father left for the horse track. Kim was furious! How could he act that way? He didn't even hug his daughter or even acknowledge her. His baby girl was going to be having a baby. Mr. Crawford was going to be a grandfather for the first time in his life and he could do was leave?.

Jack could sense Kim's anger. Her face was red and her fists were drawn, but no one else seemed to notice. "Calm down, Kim." he whispered into her ear, "All that negativity can't be good for our child." He leaned in to kiss her lips, but she just stormed off.

"Man, let her go cool off." Jerry said, placing his hand on Jack's shoulder, "One thing I learned about girls is that you leave them alone when they're angry. What's your little wife's problem anyways?"

"It's probably scary being pregnant." Milton added, "She's just being emotional. I know I'd be scared if a person was living inside my stomach and that I had to push it out my...uh you guys know what I mean."

"No, Kim's happy to be pregnant. It's her father that upsets her. He's abusive. Remember the marriage proposal ceremony? Mr. Crawford was going to slap her in the face until I stopped him." Jack replied.

"What?! Her father is abusive?!" Mika squealed, joining the conversation, "I've been her best friend since we were kids and Kim never told me that!"

"You were at the ceremony too weren't you?" asked Eddie.

"Yeah, but...Oh, it must've happened when I was in the bathroom." Mika frowned, "If I had known, I would've went all crazy on that man."

"I'm going to go check on her." Jack said, worriedly.

"If anyone should check on her, it should be me!" Mika snapped.

"Woah, okay. Chill out, girl-I've-never-met." Jack replied, putting his hands up in defense.

"Sorry, I'm Mika."

"It's nice to meet you." Jack smiled, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Mika blushed. She quickly threw her hand up to cover her pink cheeks. She didn't want to have a crush on her best friend's husband.

Meanwhile, Lindsey had sneaked off into the shadows and found Kim crying outside by the pool. She walked over to her and sat on the grass next to her.

"Kimberly." Lindsey said casually, "If that baby is a boy you have to name him Jack Brewer the VI. You absolutely cannot name him anything else. It would bring shame to the Brewer family name. If it's a girl...I really don't care what you name the brat."

"Get away from me!" Kim screamed, angrily, "And don't you dare insult my unborn daughter or son!"

"You will obey the family tradition or I'll have to tell your big, bad daddy and he'll give you a beating you won't forget." Lindsey snarled, "Don't think that I won't tell Bruce. That's right. I'm on a first name basis with your father. He told me that he wished I were his daughter instead of you."

Kim covered her ears tightly. Her body was trembling and her face was turning a dark, red color. "GET OFF MY PROPERTY!" Kim screamed at the top of her lungs, "GET THE HECK OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Suddenly, Lindsey got scared and quickly scooted away from Kim. She had yelled so loud that everybody inside the castle could hear her. Jack was the first to reach her with Mika close behind him. Jack wrapped his arms around Kim and pulled her close to his body.

"What's the matter, Kimmy?!" he panicked, looking into her fierce brown eyes.

"I want that witch far away from me as much as possible!" Kim growled, pointing to Lindsey.

"What did you do to her?!" Jack yelled at his sister. It startled Lindsey to hear him so angry at her. They had been like best friends growing up. Always in the same classes because they were fraternal twins. Lindsey was deemed intelligent at age three also and they entered kindergarten together early. Jack was always nice to his sister...until now.

"I...didn't do anything to her!" Lindsey started to cry real tears. It hurt her to see her brother so mad at her.

"Jack, kick her out of the castle. Ban her forever." Kim demanded, "I hate to say it, but I hate your sister!"

"You did something to her." Jack snarled, "Get your stuff and get out of here now."

"But...Jack, I was only talking to her! I think that your wife is psychotic!" Lindsey yelled.

He firmly grabbed Lindsey by the wrist in an attempt to show her to the door.

"You're hurting me!" Lindsey cried. But he wasn't hurting her. Lindsey was being overly dramatic as usual.

"I'm not hurting you." Jack replied, calmly, "Kim wants you to leave. We'll sort this out later. Just go. You're upsetting her and it might hurt the baby."

"Okay." Lindsey's bottom lip trembled. She finally left with her mom and dad. Mrs. Crawford had to go home too. Grace needed another diaper change.

"Honey, I'm happy that you're pregnant, but if you don't calm down, you're going to lose the baby." Mrs. Crawford said.

Kim didn't say anything, but her face showed the concern she was feeling about her unborn child's health. She didn't want to risk her baby's life over some spoiled rotten brat that didn't listen to anybody. What was Lindsey's problem anyway? She hated Kim the moment she seen her.

* * *

**To be continued..**

* * *

**Dear kickass fan, Happy Birthday! **


	8. Jealousy is Dangerous

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story! Enjoy :D**

* * *

**~Chapter Eight~**

* * *

It was five in the morning and Kim began feeling sick. She was tossing and turning in her sleep softly groaning in pain, but she didn't know that she was doing it. Jack's eyes opened slightly and he placed his hand on her sweaty shoulder.

"Kimmy, are you alright?!" he asked, worriedly. His eyes opened wide when she didn't respond. He sat up and flipped the bedside lamp on.

"I...feel horrible." Kim managed to speak. Then she jumped out of bed and ran out of the room, running into the door frame on her way out in the darkness.

"Where are you going?!" Jack panicked, chasing after her. Kim had dashed into the bathroom and fell to her knees at the toilet and puked. And then, she slid backwards on the floor. Her back was against the side of the lavender tub.

"What's wrong with me?" Kim asked, staring into empty space; like she was numb.

"It's all apart of pregnancy." Jack replied, bending down to sit next to her. He placed his hand on her knee. The moment he squeezed it, Kim broke out of her trance. She slowly turned her face toward him and smiled, placing her hand on top of his.

"You know, I never once thought about how scary this is..." Kim said, softly, "That is until now..." Her brown eyes traveled from his hand up to his comforting eyes. Jack lightly kissed her cheek.

"You're not alone." Jack replied. His sweet, masculine voice filled the bathroom.

"I love you." Kim answered, shifting her weight toward Jack. She leaned up on her knees and gently held his face in between her slender, beautiful, trembling hands.

"I love you." Jack replied in a soft whisper as he wrapped his fingers around her wrists, slowly pulling her arms apart, and kissing her lips tenderly. Her wrists gradually slipped out of his soft grasp and landed on his lap. Jack placed his hands on her waist and picked her up in his arms.

"No one has ever loved me this much." Kim said, her eyes becoming watery.

"It's a shame that your parents locked you away for so long." Jack replied, gently, "But that doesn't matter anymore. You're here with me now." He carried Kim into the bedroom and laid her down her on her side of the bed. And then they fell asleep.

Outside the castle walls, rain began pouring when the sun had risen above the horizon. Dark, grey clouds surrounded the town like large, woolly blankets that morning.

Jack got up at 9:00 am to make breakfast in the master kitchen. As he sprinkled some olive oil on the heated skillet on the stovetop, Jack kept thinking about the future. He worried how Kim was going to cope with the pregnancy. He tried to picture his baby girl or his baby boy. And he was overwhelmed with the feelings of excitement and fear.

The rain had come to a stop he noticed through the sliding doors. Everything looked gloomy, yet beautiful. The trees and the grass blades were a deeper shade of green than they had been before the rainstorm.

Kim entered the kitchen. Jack had scrambled eggs and bacon on the table.

"Hi, darling." he smiled, placing a red rose in the center of the table, "How are you feeling?" Kim walked over to him and hugged him; not letting go.

"I'm fine...I guess." Kim replied, her head laying against his chest.

"Are you hungry?" Jack asked, holding her gently in his arms.

She released him and gazed up into his eyes, smiling, "Yes, this looks amazing."

Jack sat down next to the table and guided her with his hands on her hips onto his lap. Kim plopped down on his lap, joyfully and eat breakfast. This time she allowed him to feed her. She liked it and she didn't feel awkward anymore.

"Sir, you're sister is at the door." Frank notified Jack.

"Tell her to leave." Kim snapped.

"Now, Kimmy... I have to go talk to her." Jack replied, gently. Kim stood up and followed Jack into the living room. She had a feeling that Lindsey was here to make trouble.

"You never called me back!" Lindsey yelled, barging in and sitting down aggressively on his white, leather couch.

"Now is not the time for this." Jack told her, closing the front door.

"Jack? Leave it open and kick her out." Kim said, rather irritably.

He took a seat next to his twin, ignoring his wife's complaint. Lindsey had been his best friend growing up. They were extremely close and he couldn't understand why she was acting so bad.

"Kimberly is the problem, Jack!" Lindsey shouted.

"Okay. You're going to have to calm down, or you're going to have to be leaving soon." Jack said, firmly. He could tell Kim was about to flip out. Her face was flashing red and her fists were bawled up tight at Lindsey's comment.

"I hate you, Jack! Ever since you married her, you've changed! You don't spend any time with me anymore and you always take her side!" Lindsey screamed. Tears began streaming from her sorrow-filled hazel eyes.

"Is that what this is all about?" Jack asked, calmly, "You're jealous of Kim? You do realize that things change over time and that marriage was going to happen for us."

"We spent every single day of every single year together, Jack! We shared the same bedroom in elementary school! We did everything together! Do you even love me?! How come you don't miss me?!" Lindsey cried.

"Of course I miss you, Lindy." he answered, "Once mom and dad arrange your marriage, you'll love someone else, but I'll always be your brother."

"That's the thing. I don't want our parents to choose my husband. You're incredibly lucky to be married to someone you love...someone you love more than...me." Lindsey frowned, looking down at her hands.

"Ohhh. So that's why you hated it when I called you Lindy. It made you have memories of your childhood." Kim said. She was beginning to actually feel sorry for Lindsey. Kim sat down next to her.

"I'm the psychotic one." Lindsey replied, quietly.

"You never lost your brother." Kim spoke softly, "You gained a sister."

"Kim's right." Jack added, rubbing Lindsey's back, "As long as you behave yourself, you can spend time with us."

"I don't want to share you, Jack." Lindsey replied, raising her head up to stare into his eyes. The same exact eyes that he had, except hers were the feminine version.

"Maybe you are psychotic." Kim said in a low tone, scooting away from her.

"Shut up!" Lindsey snapped, whipping her body around to stare menacingly at Kim.

"Okay. It's time you go." Jack said, standing up, "Just go. Cool off. Tomorrow will be a better day."

Lindsey stopped breathing.

"Doing that isn't going to work with me." Jack sighed heavily. When they were kids, Lindsey would hold her breath when she didn't get what she wanted. Mr. and Mrs. Brewer would give in fast and cater to their only daughter's every needs. She thought that this would work now, but it only angered Jack.

"What the heck is she doing?" Kim asked, "Her face is turning purple?"

"Lindsey, if you make yourself pass out, I'm calling mom and dad."

"Go ahead and call them!" Lindsey exploded.

"You're being incredibly immature." Jack replied, "There is no need for this hatred. You're doing this to yourself. I would've allowed you to stay longer, but this is crazy. When you learn how to talk calmly you can come back...Frank, show Miss Brewer to the door, please."

"Yes, Sir." answered his curly-haired butler. Lindsey didn't want to leave. She had more that she wanted to get off of her chest. She put up a big fight, but Frank was bigger than her and easily pushed her out the door.

"Well, that was insane." Kim said. She had her hands on her hips, "You don't think that she'll try to hurt me?"

"I don't know, but we have to keep her away from us." Jack responded, "Jealousy can drive a person to do crazy things."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	9. The Baby is Coming!

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! They mean the world to me. I have decided to make this the final chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It**

* * *

**~Chapter 9~**

* * *

Kim was laying in the hospital bed, sweating and aching in pain. Jack was seated next to her, holding her hand. The doctor was on his rollie chair, spinning around the room, playing with his clipboard notes.

"AHHHHH! Help me!" Kim screamed.

"I'm doing the best that I can do, Mrs. Brewer." the doctor replied, "I've never seen anything like this before. The baby doesn't want to come out."

"Doctor, I think that we should give her an ultasound." said one nurse. There were two nurses in the room. One was tall with orange hair and the other one was short and pudgy with white hair.

"The machine isn't working, Ida!" the doctor yelled at the pudgy nurse.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY AREN'T THE PAIN KILLERS WORKING?!" Kim cried.

"Oh my gosh! Shut up!" the doctor shouted at Kim, pulling at his thinning grey hair.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that." Jack growled, "Did you even give her pain killers?"

"I don't know?!" the doctor yelled, "Jeanie, did we give Kim morphine yet?"

"Yes, Sir." Jeanie answered. Her voice was shaking with nerves.

Suddenly, the doctor left the room and he didn't return. Jack couldn't believe that this was happening. He chose the wrong hospital to take Kim.

The nurse named Jeanie left too. And she never returned either.

"Doctor! I see the head coming!" Ida shouted. Then she ran out of the room. Kim's painful screams intensified.

"This is by far the worst hospital in the world." Jack snarled. He got up out of his chair.

"JACK! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Kim screamed.

"Just breathe, sweetie." Jack replied, calmly, "Push for me. Okay?"

"OKAY!" Kim yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Keep going, Kimmy." he said, "It's a little girl." He wrapped his new daughter in a warm blanket and carefully handed her to Kim. Immedately, tears swelled up in Kim's eyes, looking at her daughter.

"She has blue eyes?" Kim smiled, "How did that happen?"

"My grandmother has blue eyes." Jack answered, "Wow, she's beautiful."

"Hun, can we name her Angolina?" Kim asked, sweetly.

"That's a beautiful name." Jack smiled.

"Oh no! JACK!"

"What's the matter, Kimmy?!"

"The contractions are coming back!" Kim screamed.

"That's crazy?! I'll go find a doctor!" Jack panicked.

"NOOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Oh my gosh."

"WHAT IS IT, JACK?!"

"There's another baby sticking out of you!" Jack replied, "Push again. More, sweetie. Come on, a little more. It's a little boy."

He wrapped his new son in a blanket and handed him to Kim. They were amazed and happy. The little boy had Kim's brown eyes.

"Awww, he looks like a Mason." Kim smiled.

"That name is perfect." Jack answered, "Whoa, we just had twins."

"I hope there's no more babies inside me." Kim laughed.

Later a new doctor checked on Kim, Angolina, and Mason. The twins had problems breathing normally, so they stayed in the hospital for a few months before being released to go home.

"Jack, is it wrong that I named our son Mason? The family tradition is to name the first born son after the father." Kim asked when they were seated in the green Ferrari, heading to the castle.

"There is nothing wrong with that, Kimmy. You can do whatever you want to do now that you're my family. You don't belong to your parents anymore. They can't boss you around anymore." Jack replied.

"You're the best hubby ever." Kim smiled, leaning across the arm-rest and kissing Jack's cheek.

* * *

**~Not The End~**


	10. Sneak Peek Chapter!

**Sneak Peek Chapter!**

* * *

"I broke the tradition. My dad will kill me if he finds out I named my son Mason and not Jack the fourth!" Kim protested.

"Shhh. You'll wake the twins." Jack replied, calmly, placing his finger on Kim's lips.

"Did you not just hear a word I just said?!" Kim whisper-yelled, angrily.

"Yes, dear. There's nothing to be afraid of. You've already broke just about every tradition there is. This one won't matter and I don't think your father would actually kill you. He'd be disappointed, but he'd get over it."

"You don't know Bruce." Kim answered in a low, unamused tone.

"I won't allow him to hurt you anymore." Jack replied, seriously.

"Ohh, why couldn't Mason have been a girl? When I had given birth to Angolina, all my stress and worries disappeared because, I had been hoping for a daughter, so I wouldn't have to put up with my evil dad and your lunatic sister. I thought the drama was done with until I heard you pull a boy out of my uh... lower region."

"Everything will be fine. I'll call my family first and then, we'll work on your family." Jack reassured her.

"Okay, hun." Kim answered, still unamused. She sat down on the couch and nervously ran her fingers through her blonde hair as her husband picked up the phone and dialed the Brewer's residence.

* * *

*****Important Author's Note Alert*****

* * *

**Dear readers,**

Thank you for enjoying Behind These Castle Walls! I had a great time writing it and I want to apologize for the short chapter I submitted earlier this week. I got over-excited about the birth of Kim's babies that all I wanted to do was upload quickly.

**I'm happy to announce **that I have decided **not to end Behind These Castle Walls yet.** That's right!** I will be continuing the story! :D**

Originally, I ended Behind These Castle Walls on chapter nine because, I thought it was over since Jack and Kim overcame their obstacles during the whole arranged marriage ceremony, but since you guys want more, I can create more obstacles :)

When I first thought of the idea for this story, I had no idea at all that it would become successful. I can't thank you enough for all the amazing support and encouragement!

Behind These Castle Walls will end eventually, but not anytime soon :)

* * *

**~Sincerely, Emily~**


	11. A Really Exhausting Day

**A/N: Thanks for all the support! This one is for you guys! Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It**

* * *

**~Chapter 11~**

_**Five Months Later**_

* * *

The green Ferrari pulled up in front of the castle. Jack quietly shut his door on his way out, careful not to disturb Mason. He was sound asleep in the backseat in his blue car seat behind Kim. On the other hand, Angolina was wide awake in her car seat, playing with her teddy bear behind the driver's seat. The twins were the cutest things Jack and Kim had ever seen in their lives. The girl had Kim's blonde hair and the boy had Jack's brown hair.

Kim quickly opened Angolina's side the car and unbuckled her, placing her in her arms. Now Jack had to be the one to bring Mason inside, but he was so afraid to wake him up. Jack face-palmed himself for not being fast enough to make it to the other side of the car to pick up Angolina before his lovely wife could get to her. Kim teased him, sticking out her tongue. Jack smirked, slowly opening the car door and carefully unbuckled Mason. Now was the part he was dreading. Picking his son up. Jack didn't want to make Mason cry, but he knew that the little boy would cry once his slumber would be disturbed.

"It's a miracle." Jack whispered, holding Mason in his arms. He was still sleeping and Jack smiled watching him snooze. He had two adorable moles on his face just like his daddy.

Once inside the castle Jack was hit with loud screams coming from his daughter's hungry mouth; which caused Mason to get startled and he began crying too. Kim had Angolina in her high chair in the kitchen feeding her mashed carrots. Jack walked into the kitchen.

"Do you think Mason's hungry too?" Jack asked.

"Probably, there's some chicken-flavored, baby food in the cabinet. Jack, we need to go shopping soon and buy more food." Kim replied. They weren't expecting the twins to come home from the hospital this soon. It had been five months since Angolina and Mason were in the intensive care unit and the doctors had estimated six months of treatment. So, Jack and Kim weren't as prepared as they had hoped to be.

"And we need another high chair." Jack added, exhausted already, trying to open the baby food jar.

"They really put those things on tight." Kim laughed, "You should've seen me trying to open the mashed carrots. Hilarious." Angolina was done eating and Kim was going to take her upstairs and place her in the crib. Jack was so grateful that she was full now. Her crying had stopped and the high chair was available now. He placed Mason gently in the chair and finally got the lid off the chicken-flavored mushy stuff.

Kim quickly ran downstairs to fix a bottle for Angolina. She was now beginning to feel exhausted. "Jack, I didn't think having kids would be so hard."

"It'll get easier in a few years." Jack grinned, "Or I could be wrong."

"Oh yeah, we need another bottle too and some more clothes and more diapers." Kim replied, using her fingers to count all the things they needed for twins. They had been expecting one child, so they already had all the supplies for it. Having twins was a rare occurrence, but it happened.

"I'll remember, Kimmy." Jack assured her, "I'll go as soon as I get done feeding Mason."

"No. After I give Angolina her bottle, I'll feed Mason, and you get to the grocery store." Kim replied.

"Deal." Jack smiled, kissing Kim's cheek as she rushed by to get upstairs with the fresh, baby bottle.

...

The babies were fast asleep in separate cribs upstairs. Jack had just gone purchasing all the extra supplies they needed, when his son and daughter snoozed into dreamland. Kim was standing in the doorway, happily leaning on Jack's shoulder, smiling at her children. Never in her wildest dreams she thought she'd be having babies at age fifteen.

"They're so beautiful." Kim whispered. Jack smiled and pulled her closer to him. They had been married eight months and so much had happened within that time frame. Kim still remembers the day she was fighting with her mother about the whole arranged marriage thing. She thought she could fuss her way out of it, but truth be told, she was happy where she ended up in Jack's life.

"Let's call the relatives and tell them."

"Jack! No, I don't want to tell them yet." Kim pleaded, making her way downstairs with Jack close behind her.

"Why not, sweetheart?" he caught her by the elbow and twisted her around to face him.

"I broke the tradition. My dad will kill me if he finds out I named my son Mason and not Jack the fourth!" Kim protested.

"Shhh. You'll wake the twins." Jack replied, calmly, placing his finger on Kim's lips.

"Did you not just hear a word I just said?!" Kim whisper-yelled, angrily.

"Yes, dear. There's nothing to be afraid of. You've already broke just about every tradition there is. This one won't matter and I don't think your father would actually kill you. He'd be disappointed, but he'd get over it."

"You don't know Bruce." Kim answered in a low, unamused tone.

"I won't allow him to hurt you anymore." Jack replied, seriously.

"Ohh, why couldn't Mason have been a girl? When I had given birth to Angolina, all my stress and worries disappeared because, I had been hoping for a daughter, so I wouldn't have to put up with my evil dad and your lunatic sister. I thought the drama was done with until I heard you pull a boy out of my uh... lower region."

"Everything will be fine. I'll call my family first and then, we'll work on your family." Jack reassured her.

"Okay, hun." Kim answered, still unamused. She sat down on the couch and nervously ran her fingers through her blonde hair as her husband picked up the phone and dialed the Brewer's residence.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	12. Jack's Broken Heart

**...**

**~Chapter 12~**

**...**

Mr. and Mrs. Brewer and Lindsey began knocking on the door. Jack stood up from the sofa and opened the door while Kim remained on the sofa cringing at the loud, spastic knocking. She really didn't want news to travel to her family about the birth of the twins; at least not right now. Her father definitely would explode at the breaking of another tradition.

"Hello, son. Where's my grandchild?" Mr. Brewer smiled, giving Jack a big pat on the back, "Is it a granddaughter or grandson?" They walked inside.

"Yes, Jack. We are dying to know what gender the baby is." Lindsey smirked, evilly. She hoped that it was a boy.

"Actually, there is two of them. We had twins." Jack answered, joyfully.

"Oh my! My baby had twins just like I did." Mrs. Brewer smiled, hugging Jack super tight.

"Well, what are they?! Boys or girls?" Lindsey snapped.

Kim gained enough courage to stand beside her husband; partly because she wanted to snap back at her irritating sister-in-law. "Well, Lindy. Aren't you a little too eager to find out about that." Kim snarled and Lindsey scowled at her with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Why so much tension between you guys?" Mr. Brewer demanded, "Jack, go get my grandchildren."

"Yes, father." Jack replied, heading upstairs. Kim followed him until she heard her mother's screechy voice from the front porch.

"Kim! You stay right here and get your butler to serve us something. We're guests." Mrs. Crawford stated, coming in the door.

_Oh my gosh. Who invited my parents?! This day couldn't get any more horrible than it already is. I should've known this would happen. Mine and Jack's mothers were basically best friends_, Kim thought.

"Mother. Where's dad?"

"He couldn't make it. He's playing golf with a few buddies of his." Mrs. Crawford replied, "Where is your butler, honey?"

"Jack gave him the day off." Kim said. _Wow. What a great dad. He won't even show up for the announcement of his grandkids,_ Kim thought, sarcastically.

"Well, that's downright strange. What kind of son did we raise?" Mr. Brewer asked his wife, "We're wealthy. People do things for us not the other way around. Never once when I was growing up, my parents ever did that. They always had a butler to take care of us kids."

Jack returned downstairs with Angolina in his left arm and Mason in his right arm. Both cute, babies were in good moods, smiling. Angolina had her teddy bear wrapped in her little arms. Lindsey went running up to the babies, squinting.

"I can't tell, Jack. Are they boys?" Lindsey asked, dumbfounded. _Yeah, that's what you're wishing for_, Kim snarled to herself.

"Not exactly. This one is a girl and this one is a boy." he replied, lightly bouncing his arms. Mason snickered, his brown eyes, glowing with happiness.

"Did, you hear that Lilly? We have a granddaughter and grandson already." Mrs. Crawford smiled, nudging Mrs. Brewer.

"It's the best news ever." Mrs. Brewer replied, "May I hold one in my arms? I want the boy."

"Absolutely, mom." Jack answered, handing Mason over to Lilly.

"Interesting, Kimberly. You had a son afterall, didn't you?" Lindsey grinned, evilly.

"Hi, Jackie! You're a cutie pie!" Mrs. Crawford giggled, poking Mason's stomach. Both Jack and Kim stared at each other nervously. The families had assumed the baby boy was named Jack the fourth not Mason. Jack opened his mouth to correct them, but Kim interrupted him.

"Yep! He's a beauty." Kim laughed, "Little Jackie." _This is awesome! I don't have to tell them the truth. They already think I named him Jack,_ Kim smiled and then she nudged her husband hard in the ribs because, she could tell he still wanted to correct them. "And this little angel is Angolina." Kim added, taking her daughter out of Jack's arms.

"Oh my! What beautiful blue eyes she has." Mrs. Crawford exclaimed, reaching for Angolina.

"Kim, we have to tell the truth." Jack whispered into her ear, quietly. But Lindsey heard the message anyway and she got curious.

"Please. Not right now." Kim answered with a pleading look on her face.

"Okay, Kimmy." He placed his hand on her back. He could tell she was shaking, but she was trying it hide it.

"Let me see the birth certificate." Lindsey said, rather harshly. On the certificate, it stated the babies' real names.

"That's none of your business." Kim snapped.

"Kimmy, since Lindsey mentioned it, I'd like to read the birth certificates too. Do they still stamp the foot prints of the babies on it?" Mrs. Crawford said.

_Wow. Mom is acting strange. She already know that since she gave birth to Grace last year. She must be up to something no good. What am I going to do?!What am I going to say?! That the certificates were misplaced? Yeah, that's it! I'll tell her the hospital lost them...What am I saying? Of course she's not going to believe that_, Kim thought.

"Uh...Jack tell them why they can't read the certificates." Kim nudged him lightly. Her voice went high-pitched.

"What happened to them?" Mr. Brewer demanded. Angolina started crying. Both Jack and Kim tried to grab her out of Mrs. Brewer's arms and leave the awkward situation they were in. Jack won the race. He was about to head upstairs when suddenly guilt rushed over him. _Kim is scared and I shouldn't leave her. I'm not going to leave her_, he thought, stopping in his tracks and turning around.

"We forgot them at the hospital." Jack lied, quickly, "Here Kim. You can take Angolina."

"Are you sure?" Kim asked, her eyes were watery.

"Yes, dear." Jack smiled, reassuringly. She went upstairs to change her daughter's soiled diaper.

"Jack. I know something isn't right." Lindsey snapped, viciously, "When you get those certificates back, I'm reading them."

"No, you're not. You don't have my permission." Jack squinted his eyes, angrily at her.

"MOM! He can't do this to me." Lindsey complained. Mason started crying next because Lindsey was being too loud. She practically screamed into his little ears since Mrs. Brewer was holding him and Lindsey was standing directly in front of her mom.

"Give him to me." Jack said, reaching for Mason.

"Jack, I'm a mother. I don't need you to help me with my grandson." Mrs. Brewer replied, bouncing Mason up and down in her arms.

"I want him back." he snapped at her. She looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry, mom. Just give Mason to me." Jack said, softly. Everyone's eyes widened at what he had just said, including Jack's eyes. His were the widest of them all. He accidentally called his son by his real name.

"I knew it!" Lindsey hissed.

"Son, did you just call my grandson, Mason?" Mr. Brewer asked, disgustedly, "Lilly, I knew we shouldn't have picked that Kimberly Crawford girl to his wife. She's an abomination to his family! She has broken every single tradition there is! We have to get this marriage ended!"

"Now we can't do that. You'd be breaking the most important tradition. Divorce is not allowed." Mrs. Brewer tried to calm him.

Mrs. Crawford's face went pale as a ghost. She quietly turned around and went out the door. Clearly she was upset; so upset that she knew that she had to leave before she went absolutely nuts.

"Fine. But we have to go to the courts and change his name to Jackson IV right away." Mr. Brewer growled.

"Hey! Do you hear yourselves?! Mason belongs to Kim and me; not you and mom. I'm not changing his name and you cannot make me." Jack replied angrily.

"Unbelievable, Jackson III. I never thought this day would come, but if you don't listen to me...I will disown you. Think about that."

Jack stared at his dad with pain in his hazel eyes. His dad used to me so close to him and now Mr. Brewer was going to make himself forget that he ever had a son. Hearing those words hurt Jack so much that tears formed in his eyes. He plucked Mason out of his mom's arms and sat down on the sofa quietly. The room went silent and Mason stopped crying. He leaned his head against Jack's chest.

"I'm leaving, Lilly." Mr. Brewer stated, "And Jack, I still love you right now. I'm giving you a chance to make the right decision, but if you don't, then I won't ever love you again. I will forget that you ever existed."

Jack's heart felt like it had sunk into his stomach at that moment.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	13. The Confrontation

**...**

**~Chapter 13~**

**...**

* * *

The castle was quiet once the family members had left. Even Mason wasn't crying like he had been when they were there. Jack looked down at his son in his tan arms and smiled, "I'm happy they're gone too." Kim walked downstairs with Angolina in her arms.

"Where's everybody at?" she asked.

"Okay. Don't get mad at me, but I accidentally called Mason by his real name. I'm sorry, Kimmy." Jack replied, sincerely.

"My mom knows. How did she react?" Kim's eyebrows arched upward.

"Let's just say she's upset. Mrs. Crawford was the first to leave." Jack explained.

"OH NO! This cannot happen. My dad is going to murder me!" Kim screeched.

"Now calm down, dear. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I won't allow it." he promised, placing Mason on the carpet. Mason crawled over to the toy bin and pulled out a stuffed animal. Kim sat Angolina next to her brother by the toy bin and approached Jack.

"Hun, were you crying?" she asked, lightly rubbing his eyes.

Jack placed his hand on her wrist, "It's not everyday your father tells you that he's going to disown you."

"Oh my gosh. But you guys are close...I'm sorry. I didn't even consider how your family would react to this." Kim spoke softly.

"It's fine, Kimmy. We'll make it through this together." Jack leaned in and kissed her lips. And then, Kim wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the sweet kiss.

**...**

It was the next day and Jack and Kim had just finished feeding Angolina and Mason breakfast when there was a loud knock at the door...It was Mr. Brewer and Mr. Crawford. Jack opened the door and Kim's heart stopped momentarily.

"Get in the car. We're heading to the courts." Mr. Brewer ordered.

"Dad, we're not changing Mason's name." Jack replied, sternly.

"Did you hear that, Paul? My daughter isn't the only abomination in this marriage. Your son is just as bad as Kim is." Mr. Crawford snarled.

"How could you call me an abomination?!" Kim shouted, angrily.

"Let's see. Well, you were an abomination since the day you were born, Kimberly!" her dad roared, "When you lived under my roof, I should've done more than beat you senseless! I should've sent you to the hospital!" She cringed at his hateful words as the memories flooded her mind again of him hurting her and no one could save her.

"That's it. You guys get off my property!" Jack yelled, "And dad, you can't disown me because, I already disown you!"

"You little brat." Mr. Brewer spat, menacingly, "Come on Bruce. We better leave."

"NO! ARE YOU NUTS?! I WON'T GIVE UP THAT EASY! KIM IS GOING TO BE PAID UP FOR HER DISOBEDIENCE!" Mr. Crawford screamed. Angolina and Mason began crying at the loudness.

"You're making a mistake. Jack knows how to fight." Mr. Brewer stated, "He's been doing karate his whole life."

"There's NO WAY a sixteen year-old brat can beat me! I know all about karate! Kim is a black belt too! But that won't stop me from beating her right here and right now!" Mr. Crawford exploded, charging toward Kim.

She had never needed to use her skills until now and she was ready. Her dad raised his fist, but Kim dodged his blow and kicked him hard in the gut. She never used her karate on her dad before because, it was too emotional for her; deep down she loved her dad. Mr. Crawford had been a loving father to her until she grew into a teenager. Kim had had enough of all this abuse and he had been so mean to her for three years that she snapped and attacked him.

"Kimmy, you can stop now." Jack said, bending over and placing his hands on her shoulders. Mr. Crawford was in a ball on the floor covering his face with his hands as Kim was attacking him.

"Daddy...I'm so sorry." Kim pouted, standing up and staring at her sore hands. She hadn't called him daddy since she was ten years old.

"Is this how you feel when I beat you?" Mr. Crawford asked, struggling up to his feet.

"Yes!" Kim sobbed, "I never wanted to harm you!" She began trembling. Jack pulled her close to his chest and hugged her.

Mr. Crawford silently walked out the door with Mr. Brewer following him.

"Please, don't cry anymore, sweetheart." Jack whispered, kissing her flushed cheek, "This will all blow over soon and things will return to normal."

"Jack...I hurt my dad." Kim frowned.

"You were defending yourself from him. That's all." Jack responded, hugging her tight in his arms.

Angolina and Mason crawled over to Jack and Kim. Angolina was tugging on Kim's jeans.

"Come here, honey." Kim smiled, picking her daughter up in her arms and Jack picked Mason up.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	14. The Shocking Confession

**~Chapter 14~ **

* * *

It's that time of year again when students head back to school and begin a new and possibly exciting year and Kim was more than ready. Yesterday, Mika and her went school shopping at Jane's Mart and bought enough supplies to keep them up to date for two school years.

"It was awfully nice of Jack to let you get out of the castle and have a girls' day out with me." Mika smiled as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Jack doesn't boss me around. He lets me do what I want to do." Kim replied, licking her raspberry ice cream, "I'm very fortunate to have him."

"Wow. He sounds like the perfect husband. I can only hope my future husband is a least a little like that." Mika said.

**...**

Angolina and Mason were sleeping in thier separate cribs upstairs while Jack was downstairs with his friends Jerry and Milton.

"Man, you're incredibly lucky that Kim is pretty." Jerry stated, "My wife looks like a dog."

"Don't say that!" Milton exclaimed, "I think Helga is very pretty; she just has some broad shoulders."

"She's bigger than me and the worst thing is...she wants children." Jerry added, shivering as he picked one of Jack's cards in his hands. They were playing a game of 'Go Fish' with a deck of playing cards in the living room.

"Milton is right. I think Helga is pretty too. Is she nice to you? That's very important." Jack said.

"Well, yeah. She's nice, but I don't love her. I hate arranged marriages! Sometimes I wish I weren't born into a wealthy family that keeps these dumb traditions." Jerry answered, "My heart belongs to someone else."

"And who's that?" Milton grinned.

"Shut up, Milton. You're the only one still single." Jerry replied, playfully.

"Man, you never told me that you had a crush on some girl." Jack stated, choosing one of Milton's cards in his hands, "Give us a hint. Who is she?"

"I can't do that." Jerry exhaled, nervously.

"You can trust us." Milton promised.

"I'll give you one hint. She is a beautiful blonde." Jerry replied.

"That isn't a very good hint." Milton laughed, "Helga is a blonde."

"Well, she's not beautiful." Jerry frowned.

"Do we know this girl?" Jack asked.

"Y...yeah. You know her quite well." Jerry admitted.

"Don't tell me it's Kim." Jack snarled, "You better not be in love with my wife."

"Why would you think it was Kim?" Jerry laughed, nervously.

"She's the only beautiful blonde that I know quite well." Jack seethed.

"Just tell us already." Milton demanded, "Who is this girl?"

"Okay! I'm in love with Kim." Jerry yelled.

"Get out." Jack hissed, standing up, "Get out of my castle now!"

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you." Jerry replied, "You hate me now, but I had to get it off my chest. I had to tell you so you could help me stop loving Kim. I don't want to lose you as my friend, man!"

"There's only one way for you to stop loving her." Jack facepalmed, "You have to leave and never come back. And then, after that, you'll stop having feelings for my wife."

"Did you not hear me?" Jerry asked, "I don't want to lose our friendship! I'm sorry. I should've never told you. I should've kept it to myself and ignored my dumb heart. I'm just so unhappy."

"Get out, please." Jack responded, dejectedly.

"When can I come back?"

"Never."

"Jack, don't say that." Milton pleaded, "We've been friends for years. You can't let this one issue ruin what we have. We're best buds."

"I want the both of you to leave." Jack answered, "I need to be alone."

"Please, let's just talk." Jerry begged.

"We haven't finished the game yet." Milton added, "Let's sit down and continue the game."

"What game?!" Jack yelled, tossing the table over. All the cards scattered across the carpet.

"I think we better leave." Milton whispered to Jerry.

**...**

They hurried out the door at the moment Mika dropped Kim off.

"Hey, guys." Kim smiled.

"Kim, please, tell Jack that we're really sorry!" Milton breathed heavily.

"And tell him I'm especially sorry!" Jerry added.

"Whoa, what happened?" Kim asked, raising one eye-brow.

"Things got out of hand over a game of 'Go Fish'. And he's mad at us." Milton explained, "But I don't know why he's mad at me. Jerry's the one who confessed his feelings for you and totally angered him."

"What did you just say?" Kim said in a low tone and then she turned to face Jerry, "You like me?"

"Milton! I didn't want her to find out." Jerry cried, "Everything is ruined! Jack hates me and now Kim hates me."

"I never said that I hated you." Kim replied, softly, "I can't believe that you have feelings for me."

"Well, I do and I wish that I didn't because, you're Jack's woman."

"I am nobody's 'woman'." she growled.

"It's just a dumb crush. I want things to go back to the way they were before I opened my mouth." Jerry blushed, "Can you persuade Jack to be my friend again? I have a feeling that he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore."

"I'll see what I can do, but I don't think he'd ever stop being your friend." Kim answered, placing her hand on his shoulder, "Just give him time to cool off."

"Okay, but please talk to him." Jerry pouted.

"Don't worry." Kim replied, "This will all blow over soon."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	15. Shattered Glass Shards

**~Chapter 15~**

* * *

Jerry and Milton went home, leaving Kim standing alone in the black-tar driveway in a daze. She had told them things would blow over, but deep down, Kim had no idea how Jack was going to get over this whole situation and trust his best riend again. She began her walk toward the large, stone castle with her shopping bags.

Once inside, she sat the bags on the white sofa and looked around the spacious, living room for a sign of her husband. He wasn't there. Jack was in the bathroom, staring menacingly at the mirrior with his fists clutched.

"What was that?!" Kim yelled after she heard a crash down the hallway. There was no answer, so she ventured into the direction of the sound. Kim knew that it had to have been Jack that made the noise. He was suposed to be the only one here.

"I told you guys to leave." Jack growled. His back was facing her and he was leaning against the sink, glaring at his bloody hand.

"What happened?!" Kim gasped. Part of the mirror was cracked and clear, glass shards littered the floor like sand.

"Kim? I'm sorry you had to see this." Jack replied, softly. He turned to look at her beautiful, fightened, pale face.

"Jerry told me what he did and he's incredibly sorry." Kim answered, quietly. She was still in shock from witnessing Jack's actions. He had always been calm and sweet, but she never knew he had a rough side. Before today, if anyone tried to convince her of her husband's rage, she wouldn't have believed them.

"He spoke to you?!" Jack shouted. He ran up to her and forcefully grasped her wrist tightly in his hand.

"That is all he did!" Kim yelled, angrily, "Now let go of me!"

"Tell me everything he said to you." Jack snarled, refusing to release her. He had her backed up against the wall as he towered over her. Kim felt so small and defenseless at that moment; a feeling that he had experienced once before in her life when Mr. Crawford had beaten her. The dreadful memories of her past flooded her mind and she fought hard against the tears that were trying to escape her eyes.

"I don't remember! You're scaring me!" Kim screamed; this time in a panic. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her head tilted down.

"I'm sorry." Jack replied, "I didn't mean to scare you." He loosened his grip enough so that she could pull away whenever she wanted to, but Kim didn't move. She just stood there as if she were frozen in time.

"Kimmy, I'm a jealous wreck." Jack whispered, softly tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. She flinched at his touch. "Please, don't be afraid of me. I've never hurt you and I never will. I'm just a dumb, jealous wreck."

"You don't have to be that way." Kim replied, slowly raising her head to look directly into his eyes, "I love you more than any other man on this earth. I could never form feelings for Jerry. You've got my heart. And that's all that matters. Can't you see that?"

"Come here." Jack answered, pulling her into a gentle hug. Kim quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. And her grasp was so tight that it knocked the very breath out of him.

"Don't do this to me anymore!" Kim sobbed, allowing her tears to escape and soak into Jack's blue shirt.

"I made a mistake, Kimmy, and words cannot express how sorry I am for scaring you." he replied, gently running his fingers through her hair.

"It's okay." she sniffled, "I wouldn't have been scared if it weren't for my old memories of being...beaten. I'm the one who's really messed up. When something bad happens, I just freeze and do nothing, but cower in fear. I used to not be like this."

"You're not messed up." Jack replied, "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, considering what you've been through. I know you can overcome your fears because, you're a strong-willed girl and you have me as a bonus. I'll help you along the way." He lightly kissed her pink, flushed cheek.

"Thank you." Kim smiled, "No one has ever believed in me before." Jack leaned toward her and their lips touched and moved into a passionate kiss.

**...**

Kim put away her new clothes while Jack remained in the bathroom, cleaning his cut and sweeping up the shattered glass that littered the floor from his unnecessary outburst. And then, he had to call Jane's Mart to order another mirror to replace the badly crushed one that had met his fist earlier.

Angolina and Mason woke up from their naps and were hungry at the same time as usual. Their loud cries echoed through the castle walls like sirens until Kim appeared in the nursery with some mashed plums. First she picked up Angolina and took her downstairs to the kitchen, making Mason cry again for leaving him. But she was coming back for him.

"I'll feed Mason." Jack offered, placing his hand on Kim's shoulder. He walked upstairs to the nursery.

"Thanks, hun." Kim replied, buckling Angolina safely into the yellow, rubber-duck, themed highchair.

Jack placed his son into the green, frog themed highchair in the kitchen and opened a jar of mashed peas.

"What exactly did Jerry tell you?" Jack asked, focusing on Mason as he spoke.

"The first thing he said was for me to tell you how incredibly sorry he was, however he didn't say it calmly. He was freaking out and gasping for air as he talked. And then, Milton told me that Jerry confessed his feelings for me to you, but the strange thing was Jerry didn't want me to know that he liked me. He was ashamed for me to find out." Kim explained, "It's just a meaningless crush. I don't think he's a threat."

"I don't want him coming back here." Jack replied, seriously, "I don't trust Jerry around you."

"Let him know you forgive him. It's the least you could do to make him feel better. The poor guy was terrified when he ran into me outside." Kim answered, "He's already married to that behemoth, Helga, and she man-handles him."

"I don't think that I can forgive him. Jerry said that his heart belongs to you." Jack responded, somberly.

"That's creepy... I don't even know him that well." Kim's eyes widened.

"You never have to worry about him doing anything because, I forbid him from returning. I have a family to protect."

"Now, Jack. I really don't think Jerry would harm us. Give him second chance. He made a mistake just like you did when you lost your temper and busted the bathroom mirror."

"Busting a mirror and confessing your feelings to your best friend for his wife are two majorly different mistakes. What Jerry did was unacceptable."

"You did more than punch a gaping hole in glass. You...attacked me." Kim said, nervously.

"I didn't attack you, Kim." Jack replied, firmly grasping her chin and turning her face to look at him. Kim held her breath as she sat there motionlessly. His hazel eyes appeared enraged as he stared at her. "All I did was yell at you and I regret everything. Don't let me remember that painful moment."

"Jack, I'm sor-"

"No. Please, don't apologize." he replied, calmly, taking his hand off her chin and placing it on her knee. "You did nothing wrong, Kimmy."

They quietly finished feeding the twins and placed them in the playpen with the stuffed animals and toy piano.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	16. A Bundle Of Red Roses

**~Chapter 16~**

* * *

Last night Kim went to bed early so that she would get used to waking up before sunrise for school. Tomorrow was the first day of ninth grade for her and she wanted it to be a great year. This was an exciting time in her life: beginning of high school.

It was six in the morning and Kim could smell a sweet aroma while her eyes were closed in her comfortable slumber. Her chocolate, brown eyes slowly opened, revealing a semi-dark, empty room. She could see the blue light of the moon blanketing the bed.

"What is this?" Kim gasped, sitting up and switching on the lamp. She was surrounded by soft pieces of purple lace and thousands of beautiful, white flowers.

A big smile spread across her face at the sight of the beauty. This had to be the works of her beloved Jack.

There was a crisp, white letter neatly folded in a gold, trim envelope in the center of the mattress. Kim eagerly opened it.

_Dear Kimmy,_

_I'm sorry for losing my temper yesterday and taking it out on you and... the bathroom mirror. I have a surprise for you and don't worry about Angolina and Mason. My parents have agreed to babysit them until we get back home. Meet me downstairs after you get dressed and wear something nice._

_Love, Jack_

"Oh, Jack. You're so romantic." Kim whispered, hugging the letter against her chest, "I wonder what you have planned?" She couldn't quit smiling.

It took twenty minutes for her to get ready. First, Kim washed herself in a quick shower. And then, she brushed her teeth with her favorite, cinnamon-flavored toothpaste. Third, she blow dried her long, blonde hair and pulled it back in a thick, pony tail. And lastly, she slipped on a cute, sky-blue dress and her dazzling, sequin-studded, blue flats.

"The flowers and lace were sweet." Kim smiled, walking down the spiral staircase.

"You're the sweetest of them all." Jack grinned. He had been seated on the sofa until she came into view. He approached her with his arms wide open.

"Hun, you didn't have to do this. I already forgave you." Kim replied, embracing his warm hug.

"You deserve the best and I wasn't my best yesterday. I want to do this, darling." He answered, kissing her cheek. Kim blushed as Jack's soft lips gently touched her mouth and she returned the kiss. "Your carriage awaits you, princess." Jack smiled, slightly pulling away from her lips.

"Where have I heard that before?" Kim grinned, playfully punching his shoulder. He had said that to her when he first met her.

Jack picked her up in his arms and carried her outside. The butler, Frank, closed and locked the door behind them while Jack took her to his green Ferrari parked out back in the garage. He opened the car door for her and shut it for her before heading toward the driver's seat.

"Do I get a hint, or is the location a complete surprise?"

"Mushrooms are your only clue." Jack smirked, putting the car in reverse as they backed out of the garage.

"Cerise Noire Palais! I love that place!" Kim exclaimed, happily, "The last time we were there, we didn't have kids. Where does time go? This September I'll be turning sixteen years old."

"You guessed it." he replied, placing his right hand on her knee.

"For once good memories are flooding my mind." she smiled, remembering when they went on their first date. Jack had placed his hand on her knee during the car ride almost a year ago to this date. Kim put her hand on top of his and squeezed it.

"Do you think we'll have twins again?" Jack smirked.

"Hey! We're not going through that again." Kim responded, "Pregnancy is not on my agenda for a long time."

"I was joking, Kimmy." he laughed, bringing the car to a halt for a red-traffic light.

"If you weren't behind the wheel, I'd punch you." she replied, making a fist with her left hand.

"You'll just have to wait until we get parked at the restaurant." Jack smiled.

**Five Minutes Later...**

Jack parked the Ferrari by the building under the oak tree and turned the engine off. And then, they got out of the car at the same time, shutting their doors in perfect syncopation.

"Get over here." Kim said, mischievously, holding out her hand.

"Yes, my love." Jack grinned, taking her hand in his. He knew she had some type of violence planned for him since he made that joke about having more babies. His heart was racing the whole time they casually strolled toward the building entrance.

"I want that same sandwich I had last time." she noted.

"The mushroom Portobello one, isn't it?" he asked.

"You got it." Kim smiled.

They were seated at a deep, red-colored booth with a single candle in the center of the table, but this time, there was a bunch of red roses laying on it too. Kim's smile widened as she sat down and read the little note embedded in the plastic jacket that surrounded the flowers.

_For my darling love, Kim._

_There's not enough roses in the world to show you how much you mean to me. _

_From your one and only, Jack B._

"Thank you, Jack! I didn't expect all this. I love you." Kim smiled.

"Does that mean I don't get punished?" Jack smirked.

"It might." Kim replied, kicking his foot hard from under the table, "But really, thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"Anything for you." Jack answered, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him for a sweet, romantic kiss.

"Ehm..." the waiter grumbled, "May I take your order, Sir?"

Jack and Kim continued kissing for a couple more seconds before pulling apart.

"A mushroom Portobello sandwich for the lady and a hot Southwestern stake for me." Jack replied.

"I'm on it, Sir." the waiter grunted and stalked off to the kitchen.

"I'm surprised your parents are babysitting Angolina and Mason. How is your father? Did he really disown you?" Kim asked, timidly. She didn't want to upset Jack by saying something wrong and possibly causing an emotional breakdown,

"When he came over this morning with mom, he didn't say one word to me, but at least he showed up." Jack answered, "You know, Kimmy, you don't have to be afraid to talk to me. You can ask me anything."

"Why do you say that?" Kim gulped.

"I can tell you're uncomfortable speaking about my dad. He made a choice and that's okay. At first I was depressed when he hated me, but now it doesn't matter. I just want everybody to be honest and happy." he answered with his hand resting on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Jack. When I found you yesterday and seen what you had done to the mirror, it shocked me. I didn't know you could get that angry."

"No, Kim, don't apologize. I'm sorry for losing it and I won't ever do it again."

"I trust you." Kim replied.

"And I trust you, dear."

The waiter returned with the food and set the delicious dishes on the table.

"Thanks." Jack told the grumpy waiter, but the grump remained silent until he left.

"This place is great, but the manager needs to hire some better waiters." Kim said, rather irritably, "We've never received a friendly waiter."

"They could be a little nicer to their guests." Jack agreed, slicing into his juicy steak.

"You told me that I could ask you anything." Kim said, nervously.

"Absolutely. What's on your beautiful mind?" he replied.

"Your friendship with Jerry...You guys were broken because of me."

"That's not true, Kimmy. What happened between Jerry and I was natural. Lots of people probably have this problem. You can't control who you fall in love with and it's for the best he stays out of our life. You mean more to me. I can't lose you."

"But that's the thing I'm worried about... You say that you trust me, but you don't trust me around Jerry."

"You're not the problem. It's the deceiving human heart. It'll drive a person to do things unimaginable. Jerry's heart is already tainted and the more time you're near him, the more you'll become tainted. And then, before you know it, you're in love with him too."

"Jack, my heart cannot be tainted because, I love you and I really have zero feelings for Jerry. You must've been hurt in the past to believe this."

"You're right...I was involved in a secret, forbidden love triangle last year. I was dating this girl named Donna and my ex-friend, Ricky, developed feelings for her. She told me that she'd always love me, but she fell in love with Ricky too. So, I separated myself from them. It was for the best and with time, the burning desire I had for Donna within my soul burned out."

"I'm sorry." Kim hesitated.

"It's okay because, I have you now and you're my everything, Kim." Jack smiled. Then his smile faded, "I miss Jerry, but I'm afraid history will repeat itself."

"You need to talk to Jerry." Kim replied, "I think this situation is different from Donna and Ricky. Did you talk to Ricky back then?"

"I didn't bother to talk to Ricky because, I believed Donna wouldn't go after him like she told me she wouldn't. I think you're right, Kim." Jack responded.

"This is great." Kim smiled, "I know things will get better."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	17. Peace On The Horizon

**~Chapter 17~**

* * *

Jack and Kim drove back home after the date and Mr. Brewer senior confronted his son.

"Despite my disappointment in you, I'm proud of you and I take back the fact I wanted to disown you. Jack, you're my only son and I love you."

"I love you too." Jack replied, joyfully.

"The twins behaved just like angels." Mrs. Brewer smiled, "It was nice babysitting them. If you ever need a break, your dad and I are always more than happy to take on the job. Angolina and Mason are wonderful children."

"Sure thing, mom." Jack said, hugging her.

"You know, Jack. We've never embraced each other the way your mom and you love one another. Why not give it a try? Come give your old pa a hug." Mr. Brewer grinned, opening his arms. Jack gave him a huge hug and cherished that moment.

"I'm glad everything worked out for the better." Jack answered.

"Yes, son. When you stood up to me like that last week, it meant the world to me. You're a great man. I never thought I'd be calling my baby boy a man. You were so special to me and I didn't want you to grow up. Now I have accepted it."

Meanwhile, Kim was calling Jerry on her cell.

"Yo, what up, Kimmy?"

"Jerry." she replied in an unamused, low tone.

"Sorry, Kim. I forgot you hate that nickname." Jerry responded, "Anyway, you can't be calling me like this. There's nothing between us."

"Just get over here." she hissed, "We have to have a talk."

"Why? Could we talk over the phone? I don't think Jack would be happy if I showed up."

"Jerry." Kim said.

"Okay, I'm on my way."

**...**

Jerry drove to the castle and parked his Lamborghini a mile away from the castle so Jack wouldn't know he had showed up. Then, he nervously walked all the way to the driveway and all the way up the driveway. What should have taken thirty minutes ended up taking two hours.

"Kim, this really isn't a good idea. Jack's Ferrari is parked out front. He's here, isn't he?" Jerry said, looking around quickly, "You may not know this, but Jack has ninja-like reflexes. One wrong move and I'm done for. I'll probably be sent to the hospital if he gets his hands on me."

"Come inside." Kim replied, casually.

"Are you sure?" Jerry demanded, even more nervously while standing on the porch.

"Jerry." Kim's eyes narrowed, becoming annoyed.

"Okay, but if he sees me, I'm running." Jerry replied, creeping inside.

"Of course he's going to see you." Kim stated, shutting the door, "He's the one you're having the talk with, not me."

"Kim, let me out of here!" Jerry panicked, wrestling with her for the door knob.

"Will you hush? You'll disturb the twins." Kim sighed, preventing him from leaving by blocking the exit.

"What's he want with me?!" Jerry asked her.

"It was Kim's idea that I talk to you." Jack said, walking into the living room, "Take a seat."

"I'm fine where I'm at." Jerry replied.

"You're taking a seat." Kim said, unamused, taking him by the arm and leading him to the sofa. Jack sat in front of him in the recliner.

"First off all, I want to apologize for the way I treated you and Milton. I shouldn't have acted that way. I was jealous." Jack began speaking, genuinely.

"Oh, it's okay, man." Jerry answered, appearing to have calmed down, "I was stupid for saying she was the only girl for me. I didn't plan on telling you that it was Kim that I loved because, I didn't want to ruin your marriage. The truth is... I'm unhappy with my marriage with Helga and Kim is so nice to me and pretty. I'm sorry! I can't stop thinking about Kim. Now you're going to hate me."

"I could never hate you. You're a good friend of mine and I don't want to lose you either." Jack replied, "I'm glad you're being honest with me. I'm willing to overlook this situation as long as you don't try to steal Kim's heart. There has to be a way to bring you happiness."

"The only thing I can think of is to divorce Helga and choose my own wife, but not yours of course, man."

"Then you should do that." Jack answered, "If you ever need any help, I'm here for you."

"Thanks, I didn't think you'd ever forgive me. I feel better already." Jerry smiled.

That evening Jack and Kim invited Jerry to stay over for dinner and then, go on home.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	18. The Epilogue

**~Chapter 18~**

* * *

**10 years later...**

* * *

Jack is now twenty-six years old and Kim is twenty-five years old. The twins: Angolina and Mason are both ten years old and their little brother named Dustin Brewer is now five years old. Lots of things have changed over the decade.

The stock market crash of 2014 left the Brewer's and the Crawford's poor. The same goes for the Martinez's and Krupnik's. Just about no one was safe from bankruptcy.

Jack and Kim now live in a cottage in Scotland with Milton's family as neighbors. Jerry and the rest of the other families remained in their homeland and got by the best that they could. Eventually the economy got better and things were almost the same as they used to have been.

Jerry ended up spending more time bonding with Helga and his feelings for her grew. In 2018 they had a baby girl named Maya.

Angolina Brewer went on to studying karate with her parents while Mason Brewer was more interested in fishing with Milton's eight year old son named Seth.

Just like Jack, Dustin inherited an intelligent mind and started kindergarten three years ago. Dustin has Kim's blonde hair an Jack's hazel eyes.

When Angolina becomes a teenager, Jack doesn't expect her to obey the family tradition of arranged marriages. He wants her to choose her future husband and be happy.

Lindsey learned to cope with her jealousy of Kim and visits her brother twice a year. She ended up marrying a guy named Brody and having four sets of identical twins. They have a house load of kids to keep her busy.

Eddie moved to England and married a wacko, princess wannabe named Claire. On the weekends when Eddie isn't working at the office, he pretends to be prince and make her happy. They have no children yet, according to Eddie.

Rudy won the lottery and bought a cruise-liner. He spends his free time with Sam and his new girlfriend Bethany on the cruise ship. They go fishing a lot and visit Paris, France every year. He didn't tell anyone else that he won the lottery.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Something is telling me to end Behind These Castle Walls now. I'm losing interest in writing it any longer. I'm sorry :( The good news is that I have an idea for a mystery/romance story! I'm going to write the prologue tonight after dinner [the best time for me to get inspired] and I will upload it tomorrow :) **

**Sincerely, Emily Jane L.**


End file.
